With the progressive development of terminal technology, users wish terminals can adjust operating mode autonomously according to the active state the user is in. A terminal operating mode adjustment method can only remind the user to switch the terminal's operating mode according to the terminal's speed data. However, when the terminal's speeds are the same, the user may be in different active states; while when the terminal's speeds are different, the user may be in the same active state.
For example, the traveling speeds for a passenger and a driver in a traveling car are identical. If a wearable device of the driver or the carried cell phone detects the driver's traveling speed, it is actually impossible to determine whether he is in a driving state or a riding state. Further, when a user is riding or driving a car, the user's speed may change frequently in the range of 0-90 km/hr. Therefore, it is not accurate enough to only remind the user to adjust the terminal's operating mode according to the terminal's speed. Therefore, it is highly desired to have a more accurate terminal and/or a device, device or method that can adjust the terminal's operating mode more intellectually.